The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to automatic configuration of portable devices.
Many devices are typically configured to use or access peripheral devices such as printers and network connections. For example, in an office environment with numerous printers, an individual's desktop computer may be configured to use a particular printer as a default. The selection of the printer is typically a manual process which allows the user to change the selection as desired.
A user with a portable device, such as a laptop computer, may carry the device to numerous locations. For example, a user working for a company with multiple offices may be required to travel to the various offices on a regular basis. Each time the user changes his location, he must manually configure the portable device to select appropriate peripherals.
It would be desirable to provide for automatic configuration of the portable device in such situations.